Blind problems love and descitions
by Prepsage21
Summary: Edward:vampire bella: Hybrid Recently married Bella And Edward Settled back in the Cullen home After there wedding unable to have a honeymoon because well Edward wanted to give her the best one as her husband so she waited and Edward got a job leaving Bella depressed when Edward finds out can he undo the hurt he caused Bella? and start there new life and put his foot down
1. Annoyance i think not

Blind Problems love and decisions  
Chapter one Annoyance I think not.

~ ~

I'm sitting in mine and Edwards Master bedroom well it was His room to be exact I just moved into it after we got married … a year ago. Just laying there I thought more I was so annoyed I understood. That Edward wanted to give me everything as I wanted to do the same to him there is just one thing I haven't been able to share with him And that one thing being my virginity. yeah I'm still a virgin crazy right together 5 years and still we have yet to have sex Edward was a man of honor and I understood he wanted to wait till marriage for anything like that. Well now were married not that Edward does not want to I loved Edward and I knew he loved me It's He got a job so he's always worn out so when he is he takes long hunting trips and I'm asleep By the time he comes home and even if he is off from work we try getting all worked up to be severely interrupted Yeah we had to Replace the door four times already all due to Alice or Emmett Alice would want to take me shopping so she broke the door and dragged me off before I'd have the chance to yell at her or it would be Emmett to bug us to make bets with him on witch one of us he could beat in an arm wrestling match the last time it was them both Alice dragged me away while Edward stayed to yell at Emmett by the time I came back Edward was exhausted by Gosh I loved Alice and Emmett Equally like they were my own siblings but they just didn't listen and tonight? Edward is working yet another double shift so once again I'm Alone So many thoughts began to jumble around in my head making me feel light headed and dizzy as if I were going to puke so as a pre caution I climbed under the blanket laying on the pillows closing my eye's drifting Into deep thought when Alice Barged in.

"Bella!" She squealed yelling form as I felt her rip the covers off of me. "What!" I snarled at her. Annoyed at her presence. "Were going Shopping!" she squeaked. "Be Ready in 10 minutes!" she added with a squeal as she bounced from my room so fast not giving me time to yell at her in protest I just sat up with a sickly expression on my face I was feeling worse now getting ready anyway wondering why Alice needed the third shopping trip this week and why I had to go with her all the time like she can't drag Rosalie along or Esme for that matter. Alice had enough shoes purses dresses make-up you could think of any designer clothing, jewelry, handbags , dresses you name it she had it. Now thanks to her and her unwavering Ability to use a credit card I have twenty different dresses a pair of heals for each dress 10 pairs of jeans with shoes tops and a hand bag to go with each and have a different pair of shoes for each out fit. Then it hit me Alice was trying to turn me into her. I grimaced at the thought. It was going to be a very long day I muttered to myself hopping in Alice's car a board Expression on my face.

"Hey! Don't look so glum" she stammered and she drove off. "well I'm sorry I don't want to go shopping and I feel sick so excuse me for ruining the mood" I replied to her bluntly. She just signed then placed her eyes on me for a moment while she spoke "Oh well you'll feel better soon Bella nothing shopping can't fix!" she squealed as she turned her attention to the road again. I signed and for the rest of the drive thought about How much it would hurt if I jumped from the car. When we got there I slumped even more She dragged me from store to store Buying me stuff I didn't particularly ask for all I could think about is How Alice always does this for me But Edward never takes me on a nice shopping trip and buys me presents I sighed at the thought then shooed it away. It left Me feeling Twice as Sad as I felt before so I shrugged it off held it back and just strolled off with Alice to another Boutique. When we entered the store Immediately Alice found loads of stuff for me to try on instead of telling her off like I wanted to in my head I just smiled saying. "Alright Thanks Alice" with that I strolled into the dressing room I should hear Alice squealing on the other side of my door waiting for me to show her how it looked. Showing her several Outfits in witch she loved as usual it was sort of the same routine when on a shopping trip with Alice.

"Bella! You look perfect!" she squeaked as she gave me the Exited look as she hugged me jumping up and down till finally I had to hold her to the ground.

"ok ok! I will calm down just one more outfit and we can be done Bella.  
"Oh please! Thank you!"I practically shrieked. She just giggles and tapped her shows waiting kind off impatiently for me to finish dressing into the last outfit once she saw me it quickly became her favorite Satisfied at the thought of my new clothes and going home shortly I changed into my old clothes the ones I came in with thinking this didn't seem so bad after all till I was about to come out when I felt a wave of nausea and threw up in the toilet. In the process I heard Alice screech my name and quickly tart holding my hair as I got violently sick when I finished I rinsed my mouth as I came upon a soothing Alice she rubbed my back leaning on my shoulder for comfort I thought wow I haven't see this side of her before. I watches her look up at me with worried eyes.

"Bella are you alright? You scared me half to death" she breathed out all in one breath. 'yes I am fine well I will be when we get home" I replied and gave her a hug in reassurance earning me a content smile.

"Maybe your pregnant" she added squeaking.

I sighed and a tear came to my eye at her sentence. Then I muttered "no you have to have sex to get pregnant" I walked out of the dressing room my mood has surely hit an all time low for the first time in years.

"Bella I did-" she sighed when I cut her off "No Alice that's Enough" with that she shut up and bought my things as a token of her showing me she sorry she bought me lunch a chicken sand witch French fries a salad with a large dr pepper I got to give Ali cat props she knew me so well and I believe I am taking her for granted.

"I-I'm sorry Alice for everything thanks for the stuff and lunch" I said to her stuttering a bit I was never real good at expressing deeper feelings like when I had to apologize hell it took me months to finally ask Tell Edward I liked him much less have a sisterly bonding moment with Alice.

"It's really ok Bella! You're my sister were meant to have a spat every now and again no problem! I love treating my sister! Rosalie complains the whole trip.

"Oh really?" I replied amused as I laughed.

"Oh hell yeah!" Alice replied amused.

"well then sounds just like her" I Replied as we shared laughs the whole way home. I decided to save my lunch for dinner Getting home me and Alice playfully put our things away sharing jokes and throwing hangers ate one another witch ended in a pillow fight and hugs combined with me getting sick again after witch I saw Carlisle he confirmed I had the flu.

" I want you to get plenty of rest and lots of liquids Bella" Carlisle told me I smiled with a nod as I left his office and snickered a bit it was funny how he was the head doctor at forks Medical center and has the day off witch I wouldn't complain about but Edward is working a double and he is just an assistant and Carlisle gets more days off than he does. I went to our room and one big dinner later I was very full so I said good night to the rest of the family stripped and cuddled in my bed with the door closed by this time I was so congested I thought my head was gonna explode I was sneezing and blowing my nose everywhere after about an hour of tossing and turning I fell asleep in mine and Edwards bed alone once again.

Around 3am I walked in the door immediately being informed by Carlisle that Bella was Sick "Why didn't any one call me!?" I shouted as I became very worried dashing off to mine and Bella's room There I find Bella fast asleep I can see her pale face she looks so sick at that moment I stripped down to my black silk boxers sliding in beside her trailing cold fingers up her thigh her skin boiling with a fever I cuddled her caressing her soft skin kissing her head.

Feeling that I stirred mumbling "E-Edward" I stuttered.

"Yes love its only me" I heard a soft velvet voice reply. He kissed my head sweetly pulling me in his cols embrace on his soft chest I just moaned. "Sleep my love" He added.

Wanting to protest so I can stay awake and talk to him I couldn't I gave in to his soft velvet tone and quickly drifted back into my slumber to weak to even say I love you.


	2. Sickness and FIghts

Sickness and fights

~Edward's Pov~

Choosing to take the day was the best decision I have made thus far. My Bella was really sick plus I hardly saw her witch I felt horrible about but I didn't want her to know other wise she would try to get me around more and I just couldn't as much as I wanted to I needed the money to give my Bella Everything she wants she understood that but it's not right between us.

,I just can't place my mind on it exactly I don't know what to do at this point ., Laying there un-moving until I rolled over laying a hand over Bella's waist pulling her too me as I heard a ruckus down stairs thinking Holy shit not again this family has no consideration there going to wake Bella up she's sick and this just isn't fair to her. I heard Rosalie being her usual shallow bitchy self Probably yelling at Emmett for his Immaturity again Witch I don't blame her he is very annoying. Next I heard Carlisle trying to get Rosalie to stop. If you were the one to try and calm Rosalie down you got an earful. That's when I heard her start yelling.

"Carlisle stop butting in!" Rosalie scowled.

"But Rose please just Ignore Emmett After all he is your husband you married him" Carlisle stated.

"ugh but he is being immature!"Rosalie replied with an angered annoyed facial expression as if she were ready to lunge at Emmett at any moment but from what I can here to the families surprise this time she didn't want to rip his head off.

"Rosalie calm down yes we all know Emmett is immature but you knew that when you married him and how many fights it would bring over it Either Embrace it and love him or Ignore him when he is like this" Esme walked in the room saying with that motherly parental tone to her soft Carmel voice.

"Yes Exactly! Wonderful words dear!" Carlisle Enthused happily.

Esme just smiled lovingly.

Rosalie let out a scream of frustration when jasper came in and tried to calm Rosalie and the family down Alice slapped him.

"Jasper! Don't but in we should both stay out of it" I heard Alice yell in her tiny squeaky yet mature sounding voice. Then Emmett came in with the insults.

"Oh look the Pixie is being the mediator the good girl as usual going for the mature completely non-bouncing off the walls act are we little Monster" Emmett boomed as he started mocking Alice.

I heard Alice let out a squeaky gasp and slapped Emmett.

"that's saying a lot considering how your acting right now at least I don't make myself out to be Immature in the first place and at leas ti don't appreciate upsetting my family or my significant other witch would be jasper" Alice screeched.

"im just having fun how can you say that! I don't care" I heard Emmett yell and run off like a blubbering baby the kind of tantrum a baby would throw when denied a lollipop Alice just schooled him I snickered to myself mumbling something so low Bella couldn't hear it.

"Good he probably deserved it"

Just then I heard Vases breaking now they were throwing things at each other like twin sisters fighting over the same guy this was going to be a long day I though and with that I pulled my briefs on and stammered down stairs witch woke a very Sickly and tired Bella up in bed.

" Guys! Have you no consideration! Bella is Very sick! The flu and a stomach virus she needs her sleep! And none of you care all you do is fight over petty non-sense like children. Wait no that's an understatement more like toddlers whoe fight over finger paint and steal each others toys At least Children know better! What happened to us! Since I married Bella what did we suddenly decide oh lets make there lives hell by turning into ungrateful bastard children! Rosalie go wrangle your husband before I do" I screamed at them at them.

Rosalie stricined by my words flashed out the door once she did i Became enraged when I see Bella Wobble down the stairs Realizing all this yelling woke her up she was just wearing her pajama shorts and t-shirt she was paler than the night before all color to her skin seemed to have hit rock bottom her hair a complete and total mess I took her in my arms carrying her the rest of the way down the staircase as she smiles faintly at me I gave her a crooked comforting smile.  
"Edward" Carlisle called after me.

"What?" I stammered.

"Hey mister don't give me that tone! I am your superior and father! You will not talk to me like your above me and you have work go get ready" Carlisle replied to me bluntly as if I were a small child.

"No, I took the day Off Daisy said she would cover for me I need to be with Bella right now" I stated a worried tone came over me at the mention of Bella's name I also seemed quite annoyed that Carlisle would treat me this way.

"No you didn't talk to me it doesn't count I won't allow it we need you at the office". He spat at me and my eyes widened so much they were practically saucers I was so hurt tears welled up in my eyes I set Bella in the recliner so she may relax and like any other man I stepped up and gave Carlisle an upper cut to the jaw.

" No you will not talk to me like that! I'm a grown man I am married! I work my ass off for you double shift after double shift every fucking night so you can sit here and cower in you office like a scared helpless child well fucking grow a pair and face life at least i work my ass for the women I love! I have a purpose for working as much as I do so what's your purpose for hiding in your office while you wife sits and cries because you can't even make a little time to go to bed and cuddle her for the night like I do Bella" I screamed at his happy I got it out and Carlisle just laid there on the ground stunned with a shocked expression on his face.

I looked to Esme who had tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face I finally got to Carlisle and told him what he has so rudely over looked for years. The rest of the family well Alice and jasper Stared in Shock that I actually had it in me.

"And your night my father" I bluntly stated to Carlisle Attitude striking my voice with anger no other feeling in my voice what so ever no real emotion. The confrontation ended with me making Bella breakfast and locking us both in our room Satisfied the rest of the family stayed quite I sat by Bella also greatly satisfied she was eating again.

"I'm sorry you had to see it like that babe" Edward told me sadness overcoming his soft velvet tone.

"Its ok love" I told him. 'They probably deserved it we have been nothing but treated horribly since we married and moved in here. I added becoming sad. He lifted my chin and gave me a soft kiss of reassurance.

Pulling away from the kiss I smiled warmly at him and dug into the food he made me once finished he took the dishes away washing them and coming back up to me crawling in the bed and pulling me to his ice cold chest witch do to my fever felt like heaven was right here in his arms I found my self purring against him witch made him smile feeling him kiss my for head.

"love you my love" I whispered before drifting of into a quite slumber on his chest.

"I love you to Bella" He whispered as felt him cover me up. A few hours later I awoke to a knock at the door I lazily got up to get it to my surprise it was Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Bella how you feeling?" Alice asked saddened most likely by the earlier incident.

"Fine I suppose" I replied letting them in as I went back to sitting upon mine and Edwards bed moving back into his arms.

"That's good" Rosalie Exclaimed.

"What did you guys want?" Edward asked them with slight attitude to his voice creating slight annoyance.

"We just want to apologize for our behavior lately in general and the more annoying behavior that came of us throughout the past year We are very sorry we should act like a family I don't know what's become of us all over this past year I missed Bella quite a lot the year we left and since I found out she as going to live with us now she does and I guess this past year I was trying to make up for the time I didn't get to be a sister to her and I was afraid to loose her again and in this time I didn't realize how annoying an childish I have been and for that I am very sorry.  
Alice told us with sadness in her sweet voice as she looked down in self pity.

I was touched by Alice's words Smiling I nodded excitedly.

"Why thank you Alice I'm touched" I told her and she perked up gleefully coming over to hug me. "ok ok calm down Ali cat I Accept your apology" I added smiling at her with that she excitedly skipped back to stand by Rosalie.  
"And you Rose?" Edward proceeded to say.

"Like Alice I want to Apologize for my shallow self centered behavior my self hatred and self pit comes out the wrong way and I get wrapped up in a holding a grudge to someone I don't see the damage it's doing to them so it gets to the point where every little thing annoyed me like today with Emmett I also want to apologize for my rude and ignorance this past year and all in general since I joined this family im sorry for the way I've treated everyone. Rosalie proceeded to speak very seriously yet saddened by her previous actions witch was evident in her apology.

"Why would you hate yourself Rosalie you're so beautiful!" I exclaimed to Rosalie exited by my generous compliment.

"Because of who I am Bella I'm sorry I took it out on you two and the rest of the family , Thank you Bella it means a lot" Rosalie Exclaimed with a huge grin spreading across her face. Then Edward spoke.

"I'm Very happy you two have decided to give a nice heartfelt apology to the both of us I am sure Emmett is sorry to?" Edward explained in a stern explanatory tone.

"Yes Edward for his teasing tormenting and all around childish behavior as am I we all wanna be a family again" Rosalie Added.

"Well im very pleased you two have taken the time to Explain this to us we accept your apology" Edward Explained smiling.

"well thank you Brother we appreciate it" Rosalie said in a pleased happy tone smiling.  
"You are very welcome But I will not speak to Carlisle any time soon"

"We both Understand Edward he was out of line" Alice Chirped with shock to her voice I guess she was surprised that Carlisle you act like this.

'That's good" I Replied. Going to Hug them both so with that they left me locking the door once again then proceeding to crawl back into Edwards arms to enjoy some much needed relaxation.

"I'm going to take some time off to be with you while you're sick my love" He Exclaimed happily.

Hearing his words I perked up "oh my god really!?" I squealed.

"Yes my love I am , now settle down before you get sick" Edward replied to me slightly amused with my reaction.

"great!" I giggled sweetly laying back on his chest. "since you will be here do you think we could" I was cut off my his cold finger on my warm lips to shhh me.

oh no he did not just do that Confused by this and swatted his hand away.

"Now, now Bella you are sick we Can't" Edward explained to me sad and endearingly.

"B-But but why!? We have been married a year and still have yet to act like a married couple I'm still a virgin for peat sakes!" I shrieked.  
"Now Bella calm down before you get yourself sick again , we will do it but in time on our honeymoon when we have one just be patient please I want this to be special" He tried to Explain to be Comforting reached for my shoulder and rubbed it and down my arm I just pulled away.

"Bella Please" He cried. With a sort of sadness to his voice but it sounded like begging he was begging me to wait.

"Save it Edward" I stammered and rolled over to my side of the bed.

"Bella , Please try to understand" He said trying to comfort me again and I just rolled to look at him tears in my eyes. 

"Understand what!? The fact that you work 24/7 I sleep in our enormous bed alone almost every night I didn't save you from trying to kill yourself to get neglected and the fact it will be 100 years before you get tired of seeing me like this then finally get tired of the constant fights between us and the family along with the interruptions when we do try it will take that or me walking out the door for you to realize this needs to stop!" I stammered poking a slim finger into his chest as he stared at me in shock.

"Fine ill just quit and we can have nothing!" He spat at me.

"How dare you say that to me! You say I'm your world well start kissing ass and show me because your world is about to walk out the door I tolerated the year you were gone! And took you back because I loved you! I wanted to marry you now as you wife I want to be treated as tour wife not as your girlfriend! To be treated as your world not a girl you can up and leave alone when you see fit!" I screamed at him.  
Edward Just laid there the covers up to his wait in a state of shock not moving or talking just staring blankly at the ceiling.

I just growled the night ended with Esme making me dinner I finished eating and went to bed about 10:00pm Edward still in the state he was in from the end of our earlier fight just signing I crawled into bed covering up I cried to myself silently I'm guessing Edward heard because he tried to snuggle me I pulled away we laid separately on each our sides of the bed I felt a wave of depression and extreme sadness come over me the last time I felt this way was when he left me 2 years before I didn't tell him how I felt then and I wasn't about to now although I felt he deserved to feel even worse for what he is doing to me but ill just keep to myself and make him figure it out for himself if he can't realize the depth of my feelings by now he never will the thought made me sadder more tears spilled crying myself into a deep slumber. 


	3. Depression

Depression

The following morning I completely ignored Edward the house was quit it has been since the incident yesterday evening today Edward just sat around reading after he accepted I was ignoring him jasper was out hunting with Emmett Alice was painting Rosalie was on the computer and as usual Esme was baking while Carlisle in his office Besides me ignoring Edward I thought this was going to be a relatively good day.

Wrong.

Notice how I didn't say what I was doing well I seem to be in an ever present state of depression due to mine and Edward fight the previous night that Edward continues to fail in noticing it he thinks I'm just on my period he wishes the thoughts running through my head right now were enough to make me cry and I sobbed into my pillows when I heard the door stairs door open and loud footsteps move up the stairs through the hall way that's when I heard Emmett come in.

"Bells?" he whispered and since it was Emmett I turned to face him.

"Yeah" I said my voice cracked with sadness.

"you ok?" He asked concerned. And I just shook my head no as he came over and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" Emmett Asked seeing my tears and understanding I'm not ok.

"it's silly Emmett Don't worry about me" I replied to him.

"No its not bells if you crying its not now talk to me" he soothed.

"its complicated Emmett" I tell him.

"So I can understand Bella" Emmett assured her.

"this situation depresses me" I told him.

"What one Bella be more specific" He stated.

"the Family Always fighting Edward always working we have yet to do the deed and we had a fight now Edwards Neglecting to notice I'm Depressed" I stated crying more in to my pillow.

" Woah that's fucked up" Emmett said astounded by what I said. "So your still a virgin?" he added.

'yep! He Refuses me between him working his hunting trips the family distractions never anytime alone it sucks we been married a year and he still doesn't treat me right" I said saddened by my words.

Emmett pinched the bridge of his knows indicating he got annoyed "well he better no one treats my baby sister like that adopted sister or not I won't let the women of this family go un happy" Emmett explained.

"that's really sweet Emmett I'm just hoping it will work out"I said slightly optimistic.

"I hope so" he said hopefully as he gave me a hug. "ill be right back" he added then left leaving me with a furrowed brow of confusion then shrugged my shoulders laying back down.

I was sitting on the couch reading when I saw Emmett in front of me I lowered my book and looked up "go away Emmett im trying to read" I said to him seriously going bake to my book.  
as her ripped it from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Don't hey me go be with your wife!" he stammered.

"No, she has mad it perfectly clear she's angry with me" I explained to him.

"so shes Crying her eyes out and in a constant depressive state that you neglect tto notice for what reason?...hmmm no reason that's cool" He told me with a hint of sarcasm just Emmetts Forte.

Hearing his words my eyes became saucers as I ran up to stairs to Bella.

"Well my work here is done" I heard him say triumphantly to himself just as I reached the top of the stairs. Walking in are room I saw Bella laying there unmoving I could hear crying and my heart just cracked a little.

"Bella love?" I whispered. "please let me comfort you Please don't hate me" I added.

"Just leave me Be Edward" I said sadly with an irritation to my cracked voice.

"Bella let me please" He soothed pulling me into his arms I looked away from him almost Immediately. But he pulled my face to look at him tears welling up. In his eyes.

"Bella Please…" he begged.

"I said no!" I replied more seriously  
."Bella please understand" He was begging me in his sweetest voice that concerning voice he knows I listen to but its not happening today.

"Understand what? That you don't care? Because if that's the case I understand perfectly." I said to him annoyance in my voice.

"Bella I-…" He tried pathetically to beg with more concern in his voice but I cut him off.

"Save it Edward I have had enough of your begging and your pathetic reasons for me to understand why we can't be a real couple!" I sneered as I screeched it at him grabbing my rubber vibrating dildo from the drawer.

I felt him grab my arm to pull me back. "Don't Bella just wait a little longer and I will give you everything you want. Just please" He begged again.

I pulled away from his grip "No its been a year already and I've sacrificed enough for you a little more time? So I can wait another year and this same fucking shit happens I forgive you then it will happen over and over again until I leave you!" I yelled at him going into the bathroom locking the door striping down.

I Pounded on the door trying to beg Bella to come out "Bella come on please! Come out we can talk about this!" I begged.

"Save it Edward I'm going to get a release weather you give it to me or not" I yelled to him with that I heard him sigh as I turned the shower on to drown out any noise laying on the floor of it the water falling on me.

~Edwards POV~

I slide down the wall angry at myself how could I let it get this bad I was doing this because I loved her but I feel like a failure as a husband to be here for her more as I sat there beating myself up I could hear Bella moans and I listened in.

I moaned at the sensation of the dildo vibrating against my pussy lips the combination of that and the warm water was heaven but I needed more so I slide the dildo inside me crying out at the intense pleasure I started moving it my moans became louder the tightening in my stomach got stronger trusting faster I became sensitive letting out moans and whimpers of pleasure.

I sighed hearing that the fact she has to do it to herself because she feels neglected as a wife made me feel awful inside my insides twisted in knots then I thought ill just by us a house at that moment it hit me I forgot that Esme has a family savings account I knew about it before I just forgot and didn't want to mooch off my "parents" for money but it's time now I must go as Esme for the money so I went down stairs to the kitchen to find her baking again.

"Esme Mother?" I politely asked. She turned around to face me she smiled brightly as she spoke. "Yes Edward?" she replied sweetly.

"I need money" I told her sadly.

"Whatever for dear?" She asked in that sweet angelic voice she always does.

"A house and to take Bella For our honey moon" I answer her.

"Ok hold on" She replied and with that wrote me a check for 150,000 dollars. " here you go!" she said cheerfully handing it to me.

"what really! Just like that" I Asked dumb founded.

"Of course! You're my son ill give you anything you want or need"

I smiled at her words looking at the amount "Woah mom I can't take this much."  
"Nonsense! You take it and go have fun I insist" she so sweetly told me.

"Alright if you insist thanks mom" I ran off taking jasper with me before she could even say thank you.

"Oh that boy what will I do with him" Esme said to herself and continued her cooking.

"So Edward were we going?" Jasper asked.

"To find a house for me and Bella nearby and you're going to help me" Edward replied to jasper.

"Why might I ask?" Jasper inquired.

"Because I need an honest consultant o help me choose the right one"

"Sweet! Lets go!" Jasper sounded Enthused at me taking him with me house hunting.

Coming out of the shower once I reached my release and dried off redressing myself I saw Edward was gone again "What an asshole" I said to myself flopping back down in bed.

It was well into the evening me and jasper had looked at a few houses and I found the perfect one it wasn't to extravagant not to small or to large for just me and Bella but just right in case we were to add a few little ones to our family plus it was secluded for privacy but not far from the Cullen house so we can drive back and forth for visiting. It was about 8:00pm by the time me and jasper walked home at human pace as not to draw attention. I thanked jasper for his very much needed help and went to see my Bella love I found her sleeping. So I woke her

I felt hands shake me and a familiar voice call my name knowing it was Edward I tried to shoo him away not wanting to talk right now I was to tired.

"Bella love I have a surprise" I told her excitedly as she sat up.

"What is it?"She asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I found a house for us!" I enthused. With that her jaw dropped in disbelief. 


	4. Authors note

Authors note:

Yes guys I know my writing isn't all that great if I have to I will re write these chapters because there are spelling errors and the execution of my sentence's aren't that great but ill keep trying and make it better just give me some ideas and bear with me please plus Bella is a Hybrid so she can get pregnant and I don't portray my vampires directly by the book plus I haven't been writing online all that long I just started about 7-8 months ago then earlier this month joined Fan fiction to get my stories out there and post different ones here so please bear with me.


	5. A new home

A New Home

"Oh my god really!?" I shrieked , jumping into Edwards arms.

"Yes really love I picked one out mom gave me the money I want to talk you to see it but I think its perfect for us"

"I'd love to this is what I've been waiting for" I whispered lovingly.

"I know love and I've been such an ass lately its time I give you what you deserve, to treat you like a real wife" He whispered.

"Exactly love that is all I want I don't need to be treated like royalty just as your wife"

"Alright love. You ready to go see the house I picked for us?"

"Yes!" I Squealed Pulling my clothes on.

God Bella was adorable when she was Exited I so terribly regret taking that job and not just asking Esme for help then my Bella would have never been angry or sad at me With that a look of sorrow appeared on my face.

"you alright love?" Bella asked concerned seeing the look on my face.

"yes my love I'm fine" I assure her linking my hand in hers walking out the door with her.

I didn't believe Edward I saw that look I knew he felt bad about this whole thing witch made me feel even worse for lashing out on him, You know that fight we had just a few nights ago that left me crying myself to sleep Yeah even though I didn't believe Edward I just followed him I didn't say a word.

"Almost there love!" Edward Enthused pulling me along.  
"Oh goody!" I squeaked following trying to keep up with him dragging me along he seemed so exited but exited Edward was a happy Edward witch in turn made me happy.

I kept dragging Bella along till I stopped. "Alright love come here I want you to wear this" I told her as I blind folded her. "No peaking" I added.

"Alright fine" I huffed letting Edward lead me down the trail until he stopped."Are we here yet?" I questioned.

"yes love Alright you can look now". He answered taking the blind fold from my eyes allowing me to me to open them. As soon as I saw the house I squealed, hugging him.

"I take it you like it babe?" He said with a smile that smirking tone to his voice.

"Yes I love it its perfect!, just the right distance away from the family for privacy and to allow us to visit each other with ease!"Bella squealed, Edward Just laughed at her.

Edward laughing at me was the funniest thing ever his laugh was so sexy than again everything about him was to me he was perfect, I don't know if he would ever grasp that and completely understand how I feel about him since we have forever I'm hoping one day he will. With that I got lost in my thoughts witch Edward failed to notice due to his rolling in the grass laugh because apparently I have turned into Alice so lost in my thoughts I failed to notice Edward had recovered and noticed me in a daze.

I Came back to reality to his fingers snapping in front of my face.

"You with me love?" He questioned with a confused expression on his face witch I noticed right when My brain decided to kick me into reality.

"Yes love I'm ok I was just thinking about how much I love you and how sexy you just were laughing I'm sorry if I lost it a bit" I whispered huskily after that his jaw dropped maybe it was my dirty tone that set him into a state of shock.

"Let's get home now!" He stammered pulling me close leaning towards my ear. "I'm itching to tease you, Just one more week till a complete month to ourselves on Isle Esme" He added whispering in my ear.

"Wait what really! A whole month!" I Squealed as he chuckled a yes. "I can't wait baby!" I added.

"alright lets go to the real estate office then home" He instructed me.

I just nodded following him unable to contain my excitement for our honeymoon next week plus what surprises Edward had in store for me.

After the visit to the real estate office Edward paid the fees and signed the deed to our new home I was so excited I couldn't contain myself.

"Calm down love were almost home" He assured me.

"I know but I'm So Excited I can't wait to make love you with out fear of being interrupted of the thoughts of it that may ruin the moment plus a whole month of it!"I Squealed by this time the tightening between my legs had become unbearable so I started skipping like a little school girl hurrying home after a long day.

"it's the least I could do love plus I'm taking 6 months off and cut my hours for work" I told Bella w with that I think she nearly fainted. "Alright love you need to calm down" I added and scooped her up carrying her the rest of the way home.

"Awww but love" Bella groaned.

"No buts relax" He told me with a smile nuzzling my head with his. The whole Rest of the way home , I could feel his hard on dig into my ass but I didn't say anything.  
Upon getting home I was greeted by a bubbly Alice. "I missed you Bella" She squeaked.

"well your going to miss me even more" I Explained to her hugging her back.

"I know I already saw Bella" Alice mopped sadly.

"Its ok Alice family meeting now" I explained to her.

During the family meeting Me and Edward explained Everything and I so happily asked Alice Rosalie and Esme to decorate witch they so happily Accepted and we asked the guy to Move the heavy stuff all while we were gone because Me and Edward couldn't possibly do it all in a week plus it gives us something nice to come home to then after the meeting me and Edward headed to bed.

"Night everyone!" I yelled down getting a night back from everyone else I chuckled heading to mine and Edward's room locking the door behind us.

"So love what did you want to do?" I Asked Edward seductively.

"I have an idea love" He whispered in my ear as both hands slinked around the unclasp my jeans pulling down the zipper earning him a soft moan from me.

"We really going to have sex?" I asked.

"I'm thinking teasing and then I would like to make love when we finally go for our honeymoon I have a fantasy I'd like to work out for our first time" He whispered Slipping his hands in the waist band of my jeans pulling them down my hips then playing with the hem of my lace black panties.

I let out a breathy moan as I thought to myself Fuck he was bound to smell my arousal I'm practically soaked right now then I responded working out a sentence. "Really babe?..Would you like to share that with me?" I asked seductively wasting no time getting all but my panties to the floor.

"God Bella you make me so hard" He groans shedding his shirt letting his shows fall to the floor as he pulled his rock hard cock out stalking over to me pulling close my back against this chest as he began to cup my bares breasts running his finger over the hard nipple caressing the warm flesh on my thigh kissing my neck between his words.

"I would love to share my fantasies with you my Bella , But first I'd like to apologize for the hurt I caused you it was my own selfish need to make money to give you what you want never seeing how much my actions were hurting you I was being an ass and selfish for not just asking my parents I felt like a nuisance acting for money I'm sorry I kept you waiting and left you alone all this time" I heard him whisper in my ear with a tone that told me he was genuinely sorry.

"It's alright Edward I'm ok now all that matters is we have a home for ourselves and we are going to have the honeymoon we always wanted and I forgive you I just want me and you right now" I answered Sincerely.

"I know love and I will make it up to you" he added laying his head on my shoulder.

"Love do you want children?" I asked him biting my lip.

"Of course! I'd love to be a father! The thought of you swelling with my child drives me wild" He enthused whispering it in my ear.

I gasped at Edward's Words I never knew he felt so strongly his tone and statement made my lady bits ache to be touched I needed him to touch me badly I missed him so much. "Now that fantasy baby?" I so pleasantly added hiding my Arousal from my voice all though I was sure he could smell it.

Edward just Chuckled before he spoke. "Well were should we start oh yes Well first off we would get to Isle Esme We would start with a nice nightly swim naked of course starting with a nice kiss in the moon light as I'd lean into hold you wrapping your legs around my waist then I would lays your head back as my one hand cupped your butt the other around your back while I planted kissed down your neck and around your chest Moving my attention to your breasts I would gently suck on your hard nipples leaving you begging me for more so I do Taking more of the soft dove like milky skin of your breast more into my mouth while my other hand gives your ass a soft squeeze. He proceeded to whisper huskily in my ear.

Wetness pooled though me as he continued on telling me I resisted the urge to throw him down and ride him right then and there but I just moaned.

Seeing Bella in this much pleasure has me enduring blue balls right now but I resisted taking her right now and continued on telling her my fantasy. "Well after that light teasing I would lay you in the warm sand so the water is barley skimming your bottom so from there I would lightly kiss nearly every inch of your body and work down your thighs going down to your pussy and give it a soft kiss right on your swollen wet clit as I proceed to wash you off id pick you up wrapping your legs around my waist as I carry you to bed passionately kissing you the whole way laying you in the fluffy bed on the soft sheets from there I would rub your body softly working my way down and give your pussy some attention and tongue fuck you gently sucking your clit while you squirm in pleasure moaning my name once you wet enough id make love to you well into the night till your pussy is throbbing from our well deserved love making and my cock is limp when we can no longer continue I will hold you in my arm as we fall asleep together.

My jaw just dropped as I turned to him. "that sounds perfect!" I said softly giving him a kiss as I then looked at his hard dick between us "Lets take care of that shall we?" I seductively whispered quietly in his ear before dropping to my knees grasping the base of his thick length.

Oh fuck she's gonna suck my dick fuck yes I never seen this side of Bella before but I was loving it. She slipped the head in her mouth pushing in and started bobbing her head like a natural she was so good her mouth is heaven she even deep throats and when she does.

I'm gone flying high enduring the best orgasm I've ever had she even swallows.  
Once shes done I waste no time in getting naked and sliding her panties of throwing her in bed crawling on to lick her pussy.

"Oh fuck Edward yes!" I can hear Bella yelling while my tongue eats her out feeling her fist my hair and tug letting out a moans sending soft vibrations through her pussy earning me more moans.

As Edward Continues more and more I can feel my body begin to shake and my walls pinch down on his tongue my back arching as the tightening in my stomach got stronger after a few more licks I lost it my shrill moans filled the room as I came in his mouth.

"My god baby that way amazing" I breathed pulling him up to snuggle in his chest as he covered me up holding me close.

"You said it love" Edward gasped pulling me closer. "Now sleep love you much be exhausted after that" He added kissing my head.

With that I fell asleep unable to wait for the surprises that awaited me on our honeymoon.

-

**AN: I know I'm delaying the inevitable but I promise there will be more like this more Bellward Adventures in the sheets to come I will take Ideas reviews and criticism please review! The more reviews the faster the updates so please thoughts? I hope you enjoyed the ride so far :D**


	6. ATTENTION

Authors note!

I will be re constructing this story maybe re writing it and fixing it up im not happy with my work so look out for updates!


End file.
